It is common experience that limescale or similar soils can be difficult to remove from hard surfaces. In comparison, hydrophilic soils are usually easier to remove with aqueous wash systems. It is therefore particularly useful to treat hard surfaces to improve their resistance to said soils. A further benefit from improving the soil resistance of hard surfaces is that it may reduce the tendency to form water tide marks and/or the tendency to leave streaks especially after rinsing.
An improvement in the soil repellency of hard surfaces is important in that it reduces the tendency of soil material to adhere to the surfaces, thereby slowing the rate or reducing the extent of soiling. Additionally, the improved soil repellency can make it easier to remove the soil when cleaning the surface by reducing the level of mechanical effort required.
Previous attempts to provide soil resistance include the use of formulations including copolymers of acrylic esters/amides carrying quaternium, particularly diquaternium, substituents for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,358. Other hard surface treatments, in particular for oily soils, are described in WO 2011/051646 which discloses use of polymeric compounds to treat surfaces.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a composition which may provide soil resistance for hard surfaces, and in particular which provides improved soil resistance to a hard surface to which it is applied in comparison with an un-treated surface. The present invention further seeks to provide a method of treating a hard surface with said composition having said soil resistance properties.